How to Tell If a Guy Likes You
by BlueHairedWaterMage
Summary: Because in the end all the girls wanted to know was how the guys felt, but they were no help at all. Thus the girls had to wise up to the signs! - Multi Coupled.
1. Prologue: Introduction

**A/N: My brain has made me see an awesome story, of actually one shots but in chronological order. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go strictly to Hiro Mashima! **

**How to Tell If a Guy Likes You**

**Prologue: Introducing you to the world of love and war**

Okay we all know the basic "I love him, he doesn't love me back" story or the "we fell in love at first sight" one. But honestly none of the guys I know would come right up and admit their feelings. That's basically asking for one of Juvia's absurd fantasies to come true, and that won't happen. That's a guarantee.

But then again guys aren't that complicated are they? Like my mother used to tell me when we discussed the princess stories I read. A man is only as unfeeling as he wants you to believe, if you don't open your eyes. She even went on to discuss me some signs she had seen through personal experience in the matter.

These signs range from the obvious ones to the hidden ones. And going to the book store and researching the topic has enlightened me to how wise my mother truly was. These signs she told me of as we cuddled under the blankets were indeed true signs. And after that, let's just say that I opened my eyes to my friend's antics in day to day life.

The boys I knew as dense idiots who never noticed any women were actually showing these signs. For example one of these signs named "He ignores you completely" was seen in Gray's interactions with Juvia. He had indeed fallen in love with the silly water mage and both were too shy to admit it. Thus I furthered my search into the everyday lives of my guild mates and friends.

As I did so I noticed that Gajeel had a habit of leaning in when he was talking to Levy-chan and immediately my brain put the sign of "He leans in" onto the very front of my eyes. And like that I saw more and more every day. But honestly these signs explain themselves. Maybe with my help you too can notice the guy who likes you!

So read on and enjoy!

With much love and hope for the future in your relationship with that special guy

Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N: What do you think, worth the read? Oh who cares, I'm writing it. So expect many updates and enjoy seeing these quirky characters fall in love! Oh and this is the shortest chapter.**

**Couples: NATSU x LUCY, JELLAL x ERZA, GRAY x JUVIA, GAJEEL x LEVY, LAXUS x MIRAJANE, BACCHUS x CANA, ROMEO x WENDY, LOKE x ARIES, STING x YUKINO and ELFMAN x EVERGREEN. **_**If you don't like a couple feel free to skip their chapters!**_

**Dedications: JulieTelrats7380, for being one of the best friends ever! Captain Baka – sama, for being an epic brother. Celine-nee-sama, for reading most of my stories! MandyFJT, for being a great reader and an awesome writer. NudgeThePyro, because you actually read my stories and honestly I think you are a great writer. **


	2. Sign 1: He Says It

**A/N: Here's the first one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights to Hiro Mashima!**

**Sign 1: He Says It**

_**Pairing: Jellal x Erza**_

Erza sighed as she combed through her long scarlet locks while staring intently at the mirror. Her eyes which seemed so happy when she saw strawberry cheesecake was bloodshot as she had spent the entire night reading some of her peculiar novels. Honestly every word she read made her toes curl as she imagined a certain fugitive touching her like that and every action made her hang on all of the black letters covering the many pages.

After reading a novel's end, Erza would find herself filled with desire as she tried to cool down her heavily blushing cheeks. The characters in the books had such passion filled moments that she herself felt excited to no degree. Perhaps she was filling her mind with poison but in all honesty these books were the fuel to the dreams of her and Jellal moving in perfect sync as they tumbled in the grass with their hands exploring the others body with such curiosity and sinful desire that she…

Shaking her head Erza immediately felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she shook her head trying to rid herself of the sinful images. It was in no way an accomplishment for the Titania of Fairy Tail to be filling her mind with such rubbish, but it was her deepest secret. She was addicted to these kinds of novels and the only people who knew were Levy, Lucy and Mirajane (who has caught Erza while the red head had been reading in the guild's library).

As soon as she was quite sure that her cheeks had cooled down to their normal state, Erza slowly moved to the bathroom to wash of her face with the cool liquid of the tap. Looking up into the mirror Erza sighed while she dried of her face. She supposed that she would have to cover her actions of the previous night by telling her fellow guild mates some kind of lie.

Reequipping into her normal gear Erza slowly moved to the door of her apartment while sighing. At times like these she felt the most alone, perhaps it was the longing to the man who held her heart or perhaps it was that he had rejected her. But in the end Erza did not know anymore, did he like her? Why did he tell such an idiotic lie when he knew it would hurt her?

Sighing Erza opened the door and was immediately greeted by the smiling face of her dear friend Juvia Lockser who held within her grasp a figuring of her darling Gray-sama. Honestly Erza found the water mage's attempt silly and cute at the same time, and her greatest hope was that she would get the man she loved to love her in return. Perhaps this was just Erza pushing her own hopes of getting Jellal into Gray and Juvia's relationship. This Erza was not certain of, but all she knew was that she was indeed rooting for the water mage.

"Good morning Erza-san." Juvia smiled hugging the figuring close to her body. "Juvia was wondering if Erza-san would join Juvia on a morning walk today, as Juvia has been very bored recently."

"Of course" Erza nodded stepping beside the bluenette as they made their way down the stairs to the entrance of Fairy Hills.

"Juvia is quite happy for the company!" Juvia exclaimed smiling at Erza as they stepped into the morning sun. It was indeed a beautiful day Erza decided as she looked about her. The sun was shining through the trees giving the reequip mage a beautiful view as she walked alongside the water mage all the way to the beach in a comfortable silence.

Deciding to use this time to think some things over, Erza decided to think of her relationship with Jellal. It was quite a strange one and in all honesty Erza wondered if they had any chance of a future together. She believed he was quite a fool to think that the paths they walked were different, was it not obvious to him that they were one in the same?

Yes indeed he worked within the shadows having to scan the rural area for any law bringers but that did not change what he did. He used his powers for the good of other and even if he would kill if it was called for, he still did everything to help others. He was not a killer in his soul and Erza understood that his actions had been caused by hypnosis. She had felt the pain and indeed she could forgive him for all that he had caused.

She had already forgiven him, in truth. But she could not forgive him for leaving her like that on the beach and outwardly lying at her. She respected his decision fully but that did not mean that she liked it. All she wanted was that he would tell her how he truly felt about her and would forgive himself. She wanted to have a future with him and did not care if he was a fugitive or not.

She loved him, she always had. Nothing that the world could push their way could change that, he was her other half and they were connected through their love. She truly believed that since the Tenrou incident where she could hear him telling her to not give up. Was that not some kind of special link in itself, giving them such power to communicate with each other no matter how far they were?

"Erza-san…" the soft voice of her companion interrupted her thoughts as she looked up to see two hooded figures making their way towards them from the other side of the beach.

"J…Jellal…?" Erza spluttered as a blush rushed up her cheeks and her heartbeat intensified. Could it be that the man she loved had made his way to see her? The excitement rushed over her as she found her own armor clad feet running towards the figures as Juvia followed close behind her, possibly just as excited to see the sense-link mage that traveled with Jellal.

"Erza?" the man asked as Erza collided with him making them tumble to the ground, beach sand rising up around them as Erza hugged him tightly.

"Jellal, how I have missed you…" Erza said as he chuckled underneath her, his hood having fallen off of his head revealing his face to her. He was as perfect as he always was and hearing him chuckle made Erza blush more as she slowly sat up letting go of him.

"I… uh… I mean…" Erza started when he silenced her by hugging her suddenly. His chest collided with her armor clad one making her blush more as she felt herself reequipping to her casual wear, a simple blue skirt and a white shirt.

"No need to explain yourself." he smiled as he let her go looking into her brown eyes with his own emerald ones. "I've missed you too."

"You have…?" Erza asked as she felt like hitting herself on the head. Why was she acting so shy? This was not the Erza everyone knew and loved. This was a girl who was hopelessly in love with the man sitting in front of her, and honestly, Erza admitted that was indeed her.

"Of course" he smiled getting up before holding a hand out to her to help her up. Accepting his kindness Erza placed her palm in his feeling him tug her up gently making her collide with his chest. She could almost feel his chest through his shirt and that thought made her blush even more. Perhaps her face was even as red as her hair by now.

"After all" he continued as he held her close to his chest. "You are the very light that guides me through this world."

"I… I am…?" she spluttered blushing as she snaked her arms around his chest effectively hugging him back. Erza had indeed been brought to an embarrassing teenager as she was held by the man who held her heart. Did he not know what effects he had on her?

"Yes" he chuckled slowly letting her go and taking away the warmth which he had brought to her. Looking up at him she saw the pain in his eyes as he distanced himself. Did he not know that this hurt her too?

"Jellal…" she said slowly looking at him with apologetic eyes. "I understand that you are scared of what we are, but I know you lied about your fiancé."

"Erza… I…" he started when she silenced him with a single finger as she placed it on his soft lips.

"Jellal…" she continued looking at him with pleading eyes. "I have been through so much with you and even now I am scared of what we are. But my heart cannot live with this pain any longer. I care deeply for you Jellal and all I ask of you is to tell me, how do you feel about me?"

"I…I…" Jellal started as he scratched the back of his head biting his bottom lip. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes but she did not care. She needed an answer. "I…I… I really like you Erza. I really, really, really like you…"

And so they spent the rest of the morning discussing all the things they had missed. She told him of everything that had happened to her as he enlightened her on his adventures. And so they left each other with a deepened relationship, but not quite past the friend zone.

Walking home with Juvia, Erza smiled knowing that something big was going to happen in her life. And maybe just maybe, she and Jellal would indeed deepen their relationship.

**A/N: It's kind of short… Oh well. Hoped you liked it, although I probably suck… This one is dedicated to JulieTelrats7380! Hoped you liked it Julie-chan!**


	3. Sign 2: Questions, Questions, Questions

**A/N: Second sign is here and this one is for the NaLu fans. Expect many compromising positions. Either way do what you want, I don't care. Oh and sorry I could update sooner, I was unable to upload.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and this document is in no way meant to be seen as his work. It is simply the work of a fan who is trying to develop her writing skills.**

**Sign 2: Questions, Questions, Questions**

_**Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**_

It was another night of hard sounds in Magnolia, as the most rowdy guild in all of Fiore was once again celebrating their victory of another formidable foe. Loud laughter rang out of the windows as many of the members celebrated their victory with pointless battles and lots of drinking. This was quite the usual sight in all honesty, and Lucy simply smiled watching everyone.

She watched as Cana out drank half of the male population in the guild as Mirajane and Kinana maneuvered their way through out the crowds to deliver drinks to everyone who was gathered in celebration. Natsu and Gray were having a pointless battle in the background as Lucy saw Erza peacefully eating a cake while Juvia watched the already shirtless ice mage from behind a pillar.

Giggling Lucy simply sipped a little of her strawberry milkshake while turning to Levy who had taken a seat opposite of her with Lisanna and Wendy sitting at her side. Lucy gave a small wave as she continued drinking and thinking of how enjoyable her last mission had been indeed. Natsu and Happy were as always a constant pain in her back side as they destroyed half of the town as thus made her rent money disappear but she did enjoy the time with them.

"So Lu-chan…" Levy purred interrupting her thought pattern as Lucy quickly stopped drinking and looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. What was the solid script mage leading the conversation into this time?

"Yes" Lucy said simply as she straightened her back and looked at all the girls gathered around her. Why were they looking at her like that? She also noticed that as Carla landed next to Wendy she gave the blond a peculiar look as well. What was all of this?

"So…" Lisanna said laying a hand on Lucy's shoulder as Lucy looked at her with a sudden suspicion appearing in her eyes. "You and Natsu enjoyed your mission didn't you?"

"Yes, why…?" Lucy asked innocently as Lisanna and Levy suddenly started giggling. What was so strange about Lucy and Natsu enjoying a mission? They were teammates after all, was enjoying your time with your teammate not a part of the whole teammate agreement? Lucy swore it was, and after all Lisanna and Natsu were much closer than Lucy and Natsu could ever be. …Right?

"Nothing" Levy giggled as Lucy started glaring at her. This was really peculiar and Lucy didn't like this. She knew that Mirajane was dangerous when it came to discussing her relationship with the pink haired dragon slayer, but since when were Lisanna and Levy dangerous as well?

"I should go and uh…" Lucy started trying to find a believable excuse as to why she should leave her current companions. Taking a quick scan around the guild Lucy saw Natsu and Gray in a crimpled mess with Erza towering above them giving her a brilliant excuse. "I should go and check on Natsu, see you guys later."

With that Lucy quickly made her way to the dragon slayer as she tried to ignore the whispers and giggles her former companions made as they watched her walk to Natsu. Shaking her head Lucy stood in front of the crumpled dragon slayer and tapped her foot looking at his pathetic form. Could he not for once in his life avoid being pummeled by Erza?

"Lucy…" he said slowly as he looked up at Lucy with such innocent eyes Lucy couldn't help but quickly take his hand in hers and quickly help him up.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked as she carried him under her shoulder trying her best to keep him up. He was quite heavy, especially for a female such as herself. But Lucy had carried him before and she could easily do it again.

"Aye…" Natsu groaned out as Lucy rolled her eyes and dragged him into the infirmary. Natsu was quite the muscular image for a dragon slayer was he not? Well actually he was, just not when Erza threw one of her fits. Especially after the boys destroyed her strawberry cheesecake…

"We're almost there Natsu." Lucy said reassuringly as she pushed open the infirmary door and started dragging Natsu to one of the beds. Lucy could hear his breath in her ears and every step she took, took more and more out of her. It was quite the difficult feat.

"Thank you…" Natsu said as Lucy lowered him onto the closest bed and straightened him out. As soon as the job was done Lucy quickly wiped the sweat off of her forehead and smiled at the dragon slayer laying a hand on his arm.

"I'm glad I could help…" Lucy breathed smiling at Natsu as she felt his strong arms move under her hand as if to get her to touch him more. "But I should probably…"

"No don't go!" Natsu said quickly sitting straight as a rocket as he took her hand and dragged her closer to him making Lucy's back hit his chest. Feeling her cheeks heat up Lucy tried to stand up again but the dragon slayer's grip was far too strong for her and soon she just relaxed letting him hold her.

"Why can't I go?" Lucy asked after a few second of silence where she listened to his peaceful breathing. It warmed her heart to hear him and she quite enjoyed the time alone without a certain exceed coming in and claiming weird things. It was peaceful and quite relaxing.

"Because…" Natsu said slowly acting nervous suddenly which caused Lucy to wonder just what was wrong with him? He was never nervous. "Because I want to talk to you, alone… without Happy…"

"About what exactly…?" Lucy asked turning slightly to look at her best friend and team mate who simply smiled brightly at her making her blush again. He was so silly and cute at the same time and it just warmed her heart.

"About everything, Luce!" Natsu exclaimed making Lucy sit comfortably on his lap. "I want to know how you enjoy the missions these days and everything! So do you enjoy the missions?"

"Yes" Lucy giggled folding her hands around Natsu's neck as she smiled brightly at her best friend. He was such a cute guy in his own sort of way. But at the same time he was the Salamander who could quite literally kick anyone's ass. It made him all the more enjoyable to Lucy. "What else would you like to know?"

"Mm…" Natsu thought for a few second before grinning at Lucy. "Tell me about your book, how's it getting along?"

"Quite well actually" Lucy giggled relaxing in Natsu's arms as she smiled up at him, her brown eyes brightening up as she spoke of the thing she enjoyed most, writing her novel. "I think I've got a real story now Natsu, the characters and everything. It's really good and my writing really improved Natsu."

"That's great Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed holding Lucy tighter as Lucy giggled at him. "I'd really like to read it one day."

"You read?" Lucy questioned as Natsu stuck his tongue out making her laugh loudly.

"Of course I read!" Natsu exclaimed tickling Lucy's sides as she squirmed in his hold. "Erza taught me."

"I was kidding!" Lucy giggled at Natsu hugged her tightly making her gasp in surprise; he was quite the idiot in his own way.

"Of course you were…" Natsu purred as Lucy pouted at him before he stuck his tongue out and both started laughing loudly. "So tell me about… your spirits!"

"What about them?" Lucy asked as Natsu smirked at her while holding her hips.

"Everything…" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear as she elbowed him in the stomach making him suck in air. Sticking her tongue out at him Lucy waited for his response which came in him grabbing her tightly and tickling her hard.

"NATSU! STOP!" Lucy yelled at the top of her breath as Natsu tickled her more pushing her onto the bed and straddling her hips with his thighs.

"Not until you apologize!" Natsu exclaimed tickling her more as the door suddenly swung open revealing Gray and Erza standing there with wide eyes at Natsu and Lucy's position.

"What the…?" Gray started before Erza grabbed him and pulled them out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them.

Natsu and Lucy blinked at where Gray and Erza were standing a second ago, before both of them erupted into a fit of laughter at their friends' expressions.

"Did you…" Natsu said as he wiped a tear off of his eye still laughing loudly. "Did you see stripper's face?"

"Did you see Erza's reaction?" Lucy said laughing as both of them held their stomachs feeling it hurt as they thought of what they had just witnessed. It was quite funny for them.

"So…" Natsu said as soon as both of them stopped laughing. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Sure" Lucy smiled as she sat up looking at Natsu who was now lying next to her.

And so the two best friends spent the rest of the night talking with Natsu asking so many questions that Lucy barely had a moment to spare. It was very enjoyable to both of them and if Lucy had looked closer at Natsu she might have seen an unidentified glint in his eyes. But right now neither were ready to tell the other of what exactly they felt towards each other.

_**BONUS:**_

_**EXPLAINING WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN**_

Erza firmly shut the infirmary door as the entire guild looked at her and Gray with questioning eyes. Just what were Natsu and Lucy doing in there?

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said slowly reaching out the ice mage who suddenly grabbed her looking at her with wide eyes which told her he had seen something disturbing. Gathering her thoughts Juvia tried to start asking him what it was when he suddenly pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.

"Juvia…" Gray said slowly making Juvia blush as her mind wondered to the place where he was going to admit his feelings towards her and they would get married and have many children together. "NATSU AND LUCY ARE LIKE THAT!"

"Eh?" Juvia questioned as Gray pushed her out again and shook her shoulders trying to make her listen to him.

"THEY'RE LIKE THAT!" Gray exclaimed again letting the poor confused water mage go as she blinked trying to figure out what her dear Gray-sama meant.

"Are they really?" Mirajane asked pushing her way to Gray and Erza as the rest of the guild tried to figure out just exactly what Gray meant with THAT.

"Yes" Erza reassured straightening her skirt as everyone looked at her. "Natsu and Lucy were indeed in an intimate position when we went inside. I do believe they are… like that."

"Love rival and Natsu-san?" Juvia asked turning around suddenly as everyone figured out what that meant and Mirajane squealed in delight. "THAT MEANS GRAY-SAMA IS OFFICIALLY JUVIA'S!"

"WHAT?!" Gray asked when Juvia suddenly attached herself to him and he tried desperately to get her off. And just like that everyone in the guild returned to normal as Cana happily took the money from the betting pole she was running and Gray tried to escape Juvia's iron grasp.

It was just a normal day in the guild. Well except for the fact that Lucy and Natsu never went home and for once the only person who had to deal with Happy was Carla. Of course every single one of his love confessions had been unreturned much to the blue exceed's displeasure. To make that even worse he couldn't find his teammates.

Poor Happy…

**A/N: DONE! Do as you want. Review, follow, whatever... I don't care.**


	4. Sign 3: He Finds Similar Interests

**A/N: Sign 3 and this one is about my OTP – GrUvia. Yet I sprinkled in some other couples. Now read on and enjoy (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all its characters do not belong to me and all rights go to Hiro Mashima who has blown my mind with what he makes happen. As you all know I will never be such an amazing writer as him, but I do want to be seen as good. **

**Sign 3: He Finds Similar Interests with You**

_**Pairing: Gray x Juvia**_

The rain droplets slowly slid down the guild's windows as Juvia leaned on her arms watching them slowly. She knew that it was not her fault, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they could've been. After all she would always be Phantom Lord's rain woman. It was the part of her past that would follow her into the depths of hell and everyone still called her as such.

"Drip, drip, drop…" she sighed as she looked at the small droplets cascade upon the earth in a brilliant showcase as people bustled by just so that they wouldn't be too wet when they came to their destinations. She knew the expressions on their faces by heart; it was always the same after all. Pain, irritation, frustration, sadness and the well-known gloominess were each on the passing people's faces as she leaned watching them.

Perhaps they were still blaming her; perhaps that's why they looked at her like it was her fault. Perhaps it was as well, she was after all just as gloomy as the people that she saw in the streets of Magnolia. Sighing Juvia simply stood up and made her way to the bar area where Mirajane and Kinana were currently busy serving everyone that wanted some drinks and meals.

"Juvia-chan…?" Mirajane questioned as Juvia neared. Juvia knew that Mirajane was worried about her; she was perhaps making the usually happy guild sad with her gloominess. Or Mirajane was really worried about why she was not smiling and going on about her obsession with Gray, either way Juvia had no real answer.

"Juvia is sorry Mira-san, Juvia did not mean to…" Juvia started deciding that her best decision at that time was to explain why she was so apologetic about the rain outside. It was after all ruining many peoples' plans and perhaps Mirajane was one of these people.

"Take the blame for a natural occurrence." a deep male voice cut across Juvia's speech and turning slightly Juvia saw the resident ice-make mage sitting on the closest bar stool with only his underwear keeping him from being naked. She couldn't help herself as she studied his perfect body hunched over the bar with the faint lines that seemed to be formed on his body to show her his abs.

"Oh no Juvia-chan, it's not your fault." Mirajane giggled laying a hand on Juvia's shoulder as Juvia slightly turned towards her with an apologetic expression. Perhaps she truly was a fool for taking the blame that belonged strictly to Mother Nature. "The rain will come and go like it always does. I thought we got over this before the Tenrojima Island, why the sudden revamp?"

"Juvia thinks it's because although Juvia knows it's not Juvia's fault, Juvia will always feel that it is." Juvia said with a solemn expression as she fiddled with the hem of her jacket, the soft wool giving her no comfort as she wished that she could just move on. Why did she have to carry this guilt with her? Was this not supposed to be over years ago?

"You should really stop." Gray sighed getting up and tugging Juvia by the hand while Mirajane slowly went back to work as she watched the two with a small smile. The sudden action caused her cheeks to immediately flush as warmth shot through her body, which was very ironic as Gray was an ice mage. But Juvia supposed that was the difference between her and other women, she could only feel heat from his touch.

"Stop what Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as her mind seemed to blur while Gray sighed letting her go and mumbling something under his breath while he walked to the mission board. Maybe that was why Gray was so irritated with her, she had to stop letting her mind fog up when he got to close. Mentally slapping herself Juvia tried desperately to gather her thoughts just so that she could remember what they were talking about.

"Wait Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled chasing him and tugging on his arm preparing for the glare that he would evidently come. She knew he was upset with her and she knew he had every reason to be. Lots of times she would listen to him, but when it mattered she always seemed to let her mind get blurry.

"Juvia…" Gray sighed turning to her as she bit her bottom lip preparing for the words to come. "If you can't even pay attention to what we're talking about, I don't see any reason to continue our conversation."

"No, Gray-sama Juvia really didn't mean that." Juvia said as she felt tears burn the rims of her eyes while she looked at the ice mage's dark eyes which seemed to stare right into her soul. "Juvia is really sorry but it was a way of escaping what Gray-sama was going to tell Juvia. Juvia knows you meant that Juvia should stop blaming herself for the rain, but Gray-sama. Juvia can't… It's Juvia's pain… and even if Gray-sama cleared the skies it will always be Juvia's curse."

"Stop talking such nonsense." Gray cut across grabbing Juvia by the shoulders and making her look into his eyes. "It's not your curse; it will never be your curse. Yes once it followed you around, but that was because no one cared to clear it. No one tried to make you happy; I want you to be happy Juvia. You're one of my friends and I won't allow you to carry the burden of the rain, I carry a burden and I don't want you to have one as well…"

"Gray-sama…" Juvia breathed slowly as she saw pain flicker in his eyes while he seemed to loosen his grip on her. This was the part of him she had seen so much and seeing it brought pain to her heart. All she wanted was that he would be happy, that would make her truly happy.

"I'm okay…" Gray said standing straight and smirking a little as Juvia tried to reach out to touch his cheek, but he of course pulled away. "How about we get these things out of our minds?"

"How will we do that Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned as Gray smirked at her while shrugging his shoulders. Doing what he was doing made her happy and made a swarm of butterflies flutter in her tummy as she watched him, he was truly dreamy.

"How about you tell me… what you do when you're not on missions or obsessing over me?" he cringed a little at the last part as Juvia giggled covering her mouth with her hand while he just smiled at her. Gray Fullbuster was truly something different and that was why Juvia loved him so much.

"Juvia likes to go swimming, to read a book or to go ice skating. But sometimes Juvia just enjoys sitting on the beach or by the river sketching the views Juvia sees or knitting something." Juvia admitted looking to the side as she blushed having had admitted her secret hobbies. She knew they were embarrassing and Gray would probably tease her now… or maybe he won't because he's the prefect guy.

"I like swimming, reading, skating and sketching too." Gray admitted scratching the back of his head as Juvia quickly turned to him with wide eyes. He was actually sharing interests with her… was this progress in their relationship? Perhaps not… it was best not to jump to conclusions. "Although I suck at drawing so I prefer to create ice statues of that what I see."

"They must be lovely Gray-sama." Juvia said hopefully as Gray directed them to one of the guild tables and both of them took a seat. Juvia as stiff as she always was and Gray leaning on the chair as he sat there in his shirtless glory.

"Yeah…" Gray said before raising an eyebrow at Juvia. "How about your sketches, are they any good?"

"Umm…" Juvia blushed as she fiddled with her dress while looking down at the table. "Juvia supposes they are good, but Juvia is no Reedus-san."

"Yeah, nobody is." Gray said as Juvia shyly looked at him, he was so amazing. "But no one expects you to be, your best is what we want from you after all. So… do you have any embarrassing food choices in your diet?"

"J…Juvia really likes to eat… some doughnuts at time… and Juvia loves ice cream waffles… and of course caramade franks…" Juvia admitted before she quickly hid her flushing face in the palms of her hands while Gray chuckled at her shyness.

"Thief" Gray said as Juvia shyly looked at him with confusion evident on her pale features.

"Eh? Gray-sama…?" Juvia questioned as Gray chuckled at her while leaning back again closing one of his eyes.

"You stole all of my embarrassing foods." Gray pointed out as Juvia gaped at him.

"No Juvia didn't, Juvia simply…" Juvia started when Gray's chuckle ripped through the air making her quickly keep quite. She loved hearing him chuckle after all.

"I'm teasing Juvia." Gray chuckled as he looked at her like he saw something strange. Blushing Juvia squirmed in her seat as Gray kept on staring on her. "You look nice today."

And just like that the world became a spinning mess and Juvia's head suddenly felt heavy. Before she could entirely stop herself Juvia fell down with her eyes shutting on impact. She was out.

"You better take her to the infirmity!" Mirajane yelled to Gray as he sighed while he was picking up his fan girl.

"Yeah yeah…" Gray waved her off while walking to the infirmity while Mirajane sighed giving Cana her thousands drink of the day.

"They should really just become a couple already." Cana sighed shaking her head while Mirajane only smiled at her watching Gray and Juvia disappear through the infirmity door.

"I think I have a good plan." Mirajane winked while Cana sighed taking a swig of her drink.

"I wouldn't do it." Cana pointed out. "Gray likes doing things on his own time, we know he likes Juvia but it'll take a while before he truly admits it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mirajane said before smirking at the card mage. "How about you and Bacchus?"

"What about me and Bacchus?" Cana asked glaring at Mirajane as she only smiled back at her. "There's nothing between me and that drunken puppy, you should be worrying about you and Laxus."

"There is nothing between me and Laxus." Mirajane cut across as Cana simply laughed while taking another swig of her drink.

"Keep telling yourself that."

**A/N: GRUVIA! AND MIRAXUS AND BACCHANA! SUCCESS! Now you guys do as you guys wish.**


End file.
